Draco
‟I’m a Dragonewt! The king of all reptiles... No, the king of all animals! Brethren of Dragons carrying their royal blood! I am Draco the Dragonewt!” - Draco revealing her true self to Miia.Chapter 19 Draco is a Dragonewt, a species that is descendant from dragons. She attacked Miia on her date with Kimihito in a misguided attempt to become friends with her. She was considered a suspect to the threatening letter sent to Kimihito, but was revealed to have no knowledge of such. Appearance Draco is a very androgynous and flat-chested young woman, to the point were people who don't know her think she is actually a bishōnen man. As a Dragonewt, Draco has split pupils, fangs, a large reptilian tail and matching scaly hands. The most noticeable feature are her sizable wings, but she can easily hide them under her clothes when necessary, which often leads others to mistake that she is actually a Lizardman. In her debut, she wore a high-collared shirt with a light coat thrown over. It hid her wings, and her tail is able to fit through specially modified trousers. She has standard dress shoes. Her appearance resembles a classy-yet-suave man. She has a reverse scale, a place no one should touch. Personality While being presented as a polite and kind fellow at first, Draco is shown to have a more sadistic and arrogant side, having strong belief in her Draconic superiority, to the point of being insulted upon being mistaken for a Lizardman. She seems to have a great and unexplained hatred of both Humans and men and prefers to be around other reptiles.Chapter 19 Despite clocking in a strong-willed and arrogant persona, she gets extremely embarrassed when seen in her undergarments.Chapter 19 She is also surprisingly squeamish, as she was distressed by the idea of having to clean fish.Chapter 25 She has shown a lesbian attraction to Miia, and actually went as far as to forcibly undress her. Even after that, she claimed she merely wanted a reptilian friend akin to herself.Chapter 19 In fact, Draco seems to be attracted exclusively to reptiles, as she instantly tried to hit on Liz as well upon first seeing her, despite Liz being a "mere" Lizardman.Chapter 34 Skills and Traits *'Dragonewt Physiology': **'Cold Blooded': Like Miia, Draco is poikilothermic due to being a reptile. Because of this, whenever the surrounding temperature drops, she will feel the need to hibernate. However, Draco claims that coffee helps alleviate the symptoms.Chapter 19 **'Dragonewt Skin': Her scales are stronger than steel, able to block cutting weapons and even deflect bullets.Draco's Secret **'Prehensile Tail': Draco can use her tail to grab things, as seen when she used to hold Miia’s arms in place.Chapter 19 It’s size makes it able to support her body weight but makes her unable to sleep on her back. If someone forcefully pulls it, it can come off like a newt’s.Draco's Secrets It also scrapes across the ground, making it annoying for her to walk for a long time. Volume 5 Omakes **'Wings': While Draco has wings, she cannot fly with them. She has insufficient chest muscles and the wings have a small surface area, she’d be lucky to be able to glide.Draco's Secrets As opposed to Harpies, Draco can still glide while wet.Chapter 19 The wings do cause a lot of wind resistance, making it exhausting for her to run long distances. Volume 5 Omakes *'Superhuman Strength': As a Dragonewt, she has greater strength than even a Lamia like Miia, whom Draco was able to overpower with only one hand. This is especially impressive as Lamia have been shown to be already much stronger than Humans.Chapter 19 Plot During a date that Kimihito had with both Miia and Mero, Draco appeared after Miia accidentally slithered over her tail, leaving because of Kurusu was paying more attention to Mero participating in an aquatic show, and accompanied her believing Draco to be a Lizardman. While spending some time with her and eventually going on a boat ride through the lake, Miia eventually learns of Draco’s true intentions. Stating that Miia should leave Kimihito and be with her and to forget men, especially human men. After making some motions that infer to sexual assault, she is stopped by Kimihito ramming a boat into theirs and capsizing both. On shore, Draco tries to attack them, but is interrupted by Kimihito, who, after a struggle, accidentally rips of her clothes. This not only stops her, but also revealing her true gender. She then runs away in embarrassment and is later caught by Tionishia and Ms. Smith, charged for being outside without her host. Her status and punishment are that she's currently on probation and will suffer a more severe punishment if she does so again.Chapter 19 Some time later, while doing community service with Polt, she sees Kimihito and tries to attack him but Suu, with poison from tasting the poisonous plants in her, spewed water at Draco, furthermore paralyzing her. Suu then proceeds to molest her into submission. After recovering, she continued her community service of catching American Catfish while complaining and being generally squeamish.Chapter 25 A while later, Polt decided to continue the punishment by having both Draco and Lilith run a full marathon with her. Afterwards, these two were never caught on their own again.Volume 5 Omakes Trivia *There is an early foreshadowing that she is actually a woman as she stresses the word ‟men” twice. *Like the other named girls, Draco's name is a pun on her species, with her's being the Latin word for "Dragon". In most media, "draco" is also used in prefix form to denote something of draconid origin. *The fact that Draco has a reverse scale is a reference to the Gekirin. The Gekirin (逆鱗 lit. ‟Reverse Scale”) is the one scale on a mythical dragon that grows in the opposite direction to all the others. It is said that if the scale was touched, the dragon would go into a fury and immediately kill the person responsible; this led to it becoming a metaphor for the emperor’s wrath. Reference Category:Monsters Category:Female